


Unfinished Desire

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, this was supposed to be a sweet fic but uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: It was supposed to be a short, innocent kiss. It was supposed to be brief and sweet. He was supposed to let her go once they kissed once. Or twice.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Unfinished Desire

**Author's Note:**

> me: im gonna make a short sweet fluffy bederia fic!
> 
> *30 mins later with this*
> 
> me: huh!

She really loved his fluffy hair.  
  
“Mmph…” He felt sweet. Sickly sweet. Like the taste of milk chocolate that melted deliciously on a nice sunny day. Like the taste of vanilla that trickles sensuously down one’s throat. Eyes closed and glasses tucked inside her pocket, Gloria wrapped her arms around his head and brought him closer.  
  
His hands cupped her cheeks, red and warm, drawing her closer as if he couldn’t get enough of her. And truly he couldn’t. Every touch she gave sent shivers down his spine. Every kiss she bestowed curled toes inside his shoes. Each breath that fanned out from such dark, red lips furthered hypnotized Bede as if he wasn’t a love-struck fool enough already.  
  
His back pressed against the door. The door that she was supposed to go through to get out of his room. The door that was supposed to be long closed after her departure.  
  
Alas, the second Bede held her wrist and promised one last innocent kiss, the word ‘suppose’ became true to its word.  
  
“Bede…” Her voice, hot and wet, brushed such pink lips. Her body pressed against him, chest against chest, hips against hip. Hands drew down to his shoulders, down to his tensed arms. Crimson eyes gazed at such captivating violets. Hot pink splashed such soft cheeks. The contrast of puffy white against the bright colour brought a ticklish giggle up her throat.  
  
One hand moved to his chest, to his wild heart.  
  
“I need to go.” She really wished she didn’t. “I uh—” She really didn’t want to.  
  
His hands moved to her hips, pressing her close to his aching need.  
  
A gulp was heard and none knew from whom it came from.  
  
“Don’t—” He was being selfish. “Just…” _Chu_ , he pressed another kiss. _Chu…_ Another, _chu…_ and another. He felt hot, shivering, red all over. Eyes pressed shut to try and compose the last bits of sanity he had left, Bede sucked a breath and lightly banged the back of his head against the door.  
  
Composure flew right through the door when he felt her hips gyrate slowly against him again.  
  
“Gl _ori—!_ ” Sharp hisses spat through clenched teeth. Immediately he glared at the young woman in his arms. All he saw was a smirk, painted so deliciously tempting for it to be burned in his mind forever.  
  
Red lips pursed tightly to prevent herself from kissing him again. “Bede…” Her heart still raced, but they weren’t kissing anymore so some senses were coming back to her.  
  
Tragic; she wanted more kisses.  
  
She didn’t want to let go. She never wanted to let go. “I’m going to be late.” One hand slid down to the slim, hard abs that tightened under his shirt. “If the other Gym Leaders find out their Champion and Ballonlea Leader are late—” It slid down….down… “—rumours are gonna spread…” Until the trembling hand slipped under the band of his pants. “You don’t want that, right…” Slim finger trailed close—too close—to the shape of his growing tent.  
  
The gulp felt like copper in his throat.  
  
Without warning, Gloria yelped at the feel of her body being lifted off the ground. Her body swung, hands automatically reached out until she wrapped her arms around his neck. Crimson eyes widened from shock, then gaped widely at the manic violets that burned right into her pupils.  
  
She didn’t have time for a reply or a quip once she felt his mouth against hers again.  
  
Finally.  
  
Tongue poked and prodded her mouth, shamelessly begging for entrance. Without hesitation, Gloria hungrily accepted his invitation. Once again fingers tugged and pulled such soft, fluffy strands. She felt his tongue, hot and desperate, twirling around her own. She felt him move—run—in blind lust over his bedroom door.  
  
He nipped and tugged her lower lip, drawing out a long, needy moan that reminded them of last night’s encounter. The memory only heightened their desire. Responsibilities be damned, they both thought, as Bede slammed the bedroom door shut and practically threw her into the bed.  
  
Laughter bubbled surprisingly from such enticing lips. Dark hair a short mess, Gloria propped herself on her elbows—  
  
…Or was about to, until Bede straddled her and continued his assault on her neck.  
  
Laughter once again was replaced by long groans and needy moans. Lips curled to the widest smile possible, Gloria slowly arched her hips upwards as Bede continued to pepper his kisses and licks around her neck and collarbone.  
  
White teeth held back a hiss at the feel of his bite on the side of her neck.  
  
_This bastard_ , she slurred dizzily. The mark he left would surely be noticed by the leaders as to why they were late to training today.  
  
Honestly, she loved the idea.  
  
“Gloria…” Her name poured across hot tongue, Gloria merely craned her neck upwards and moaned at the feel of hands pumping her breasts together. Blood pumped south faster at each caress, and she wanted nothing more than to grind her moist need against his hard desire.  
  
“F _u—!_ ” she gasped, breathless at the feel of his cock grinding her core.  
  
“Fuck it…” he mumbled, mostly to himself. “Fuck it… Fuck the training ses _s-ion…_ ” One hand slipped into her pants. Hot mouth sucked and bit the sensitive skin on her collarbone. “Fuuck—” Oh how Bede adored having his fingers soaked inside of her, “—you…”  
  
He really loved her dazzling voice.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> just some self indulgence....uwu


End file.
